


few years is a long time without you

by osakaspeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Reunion Sex, Riding, Shameless Smut, there is a bit of fluff in the end bc i can be soft and shameless at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaspeach/pseuds/osakaspeach
Summary: It's been a while.Five years is a short time for creatures who live through centuries like them, but with Eita’s impatience amplified by the desire to be with his lover all the time caused by the bond they shared, five years feels like a long time.





	few years is a long time without you

**Author's Note:**

> i've finally written for haikyuu again after a month i guess, and i'm back with another rarepair i pulled from the deepest part of hq rarepair hell: hiroosemi. i just love them okayyy and i hope that i can delve more on their dynamics as time goes by TuT

It’s been a while. 

A while being five years since Hiroo went out with Daishou and his team for a long-term mission that he needed them for. 

Five years is a short time for creatures who live through centuries like them, but with Eita’s impatience amplified by the desire to be with his lover all the time caused by the bond they shared, five years feels like a long time. 

It didn’t help that Eita’s in a different group than Hiroo and that his group was assigned in a different and farther location, so all he could rely on to distract him was to do his job. 

The comfort of the pull of their bond every now and then was also helpful during the lonely nights. 

That’s why, when he was lounging around the couches in the common room of their base while listening to Tendou animatedly telling Goshiki a story while Kawanishi was dozing off on the redhead’s lap, he was immediately up on his feet the moment he felt the tug of the bond at the back of his mind grow stronger and insistent.

And when the door opened, revealing Hiroo Kouji in his unusual ruffled and tensed demeanor, Eita tackled him into a hug, burying his nose in the junction where his shoulder meets his neck, the place where the scent of his blood is strongest.

He ignored Daishou’s scoff as he passed them by and Tendou’s “I guess five years can be a long time even for a vampire,” in favor of feeling Hiroo’s body pressed against his. 

Hiroo’s hand was on the small of his back, while the other run up and down his back, the contact of his cold vampire skin making shivers run up the length of Eita’s spine as long fingers caressed him lightly through the thin material of his shirt. 

“I’m home.” Hiroo said in a whisper and Eita smiled as he answered in the same quiet and gentle tone, “Welcome back.” 

His breath touched Hiroo’s neck, and in a moment of boldness and indifference to the other vampires surrounding them, not that they would mind, Eita scraped his fangs against the sensitive skin of Hiroo’s neck, delighted when a soft groan left his lover’s lips. 

At that action, Hiroo didn’t think twice about hauling Eita on his shoulder and high-tailing out of the room to head straight into their private chambers, and Eita’s body was shaking in barely concealed anticipation, the thought of Hiroo’s hands and mouth on him, of Hiroo sinking his fangs into every part of him that his lover could reach, of Hiroo thrusting from behind in a feral way that Eita loved, of Hiroo’s blood inside of him and his blood inside of Hiroo, make his blood boil in animalistic desire. 

The moment they reached their chambers, Hiroo slammed the door closed and pressed Eita against it, their lips meeting each other in an impatient and heated kiss. 

Clothes were hastily removed, uncaring of the fabrics ripping with barely concealed and controlled strength as they tore it off each other, in favor of the skin-to-skin contact, the beginnings of fire that settled in Eita’s gut earlier in the common room fanning into bigger flames of desire the more Hiroo ran his hands on his body and licked into his mouth, fangs scraping against his lips. 

At the taste of blood, Eita moaned, clutching into Hiroo’s raven black strands to pull him closer, their chests rubbing against each other, their hips rolling in search of the friction they desperately wanted. 

“I’m never going to stay far away from you for that long again.” Hiroo said breathlessly as he pulled back from their messy kiss. He continued to run his hands reverently on the expanse of Eita’s pale torso, his fingers stopping to assault Eita’s already perked nipples. 

At the contact, Eita jolted, arching his back as he pressed his chest closer, encouraging Hiroo to do as he pleased, to do more. 

Eita smiled, just as breathless when he replied, “I don’t want to as well, but we can never really argue with Kiyoomi right—AH!” 

At the mention of the vampire king’s name, Hiroo roughly twisted his nipple causing Eita to throw his head back as he moaned in pleasure caused by slight tinge of pain.

“Don’t mention another vampire’s name when I’m about to fuck you into a mess you won’t be able to walk for days despite your ability to heal fast.” Hiroo growled lowly in his ear, making Eita shiver at the promise. 

“Do it,” he said, eyes flashing crimson red as he looked up at his lover whose eyes turned the same color as his and how Eita loved the hunger and sinful desire swimming through those blood-red orbs, “Wreck me, Kouji. Do with me as you please.” 

And Eita knows he will, as he watches his lover’s crimson gaze darken, feels his fingers tighten where they were now placed on his hips, hears the rush of the blood as it runs through his veins. 

Hiroo did not waste any more time. 

It’s been five years after all. 

His hands slipped lower to grip at Eita’s thighs and he carried him on the table by the side of the room, uncaringly throwing the stack of documents off the surface in favor of placing Eita there. 

He didn’t waste any more time planting heated kisses with hints of tongue and scrapes of fangs on the expanse of Eita’s torso, littering it with bite marks that would soon bruise beautifully against the pale white of his skin. 

He didn’t waste time turning him over to lie on his stomach, and knelt behind him, his hands coming up to spread the cheeks of his vampire lover apart in favor of placing a kiss on his hole. 

Eita keened at the contact, of those lips on his hole and those large hands gripping him tightly. He reached behind him to encouragingly wound his fingers in Hiroo’s hair as his lover licked into him, his tongue prodding and sucking at his hole. 

Eita moaned, and moaned, because he loved it. He loved it when Hiroo goes down on his knees to lick into him, to spread him apart fuck him with his tongue. He loved it when Hiroo’s fingers join the mix, and he never failed to show just how much he does as he grounds back on his face or his fingers, his filthy moans echoing in the space of their bedroom as he begged for  _ more, Kouji, please.  _ for Hiroo to take him apart. 

It didn’t come as a shock when Eita spilled cum on the wooden surface he was leaning on, his breathing heavy but Hiroo never stopped with his ministrations. 

Eita didn’t want him to stop.

He stood up and turned Eita around to lie on his back, the wetness of his cum sticky on his back but he didn’t mind it, not when Hiroo was pushing inside him in one smooth thrust, never stopping as he continuously pumped his hips in and out in unrestrained aggressiveness. 

“So, so good, Kouji, please—  _ hah, more.”  _

And Hiroo obliged, pressing his knees against his chest and adjusting his angle, causing Hiroo to perfectly hit his prostate when he thrust inside once again. 

Eita was gone, in the wanton moans and whimpers spilling from his mouth, in the low growls and groans that tumble from Hiroo’s lips as Eita tightens around him, in the animalistic way Hiroo takes him, rough and fast and aggressive and desperate as he takes him.

Eita’s coming once again and he screams in pleasure as he felt his gut tighten at the same time Hiroo spilled inside of him, painting his insides with his seed and  _ god, _ how Eita missed that.

They paused for a while to catch their breaths as they came down from their orgasmic high. Hiroo let off his hold on him and allowed Eita to sit up, his softening cock slipping out and his cum sliding down Eita’s thighs. 

Eita hums at the feeling as he wound his arms around Hiroo’s waist, and buried his face in the crook of neck and nuzzled the skin there.

He smells of sweat and sex and the forest after it rained, he smells of the home Eita grew up in, wild but free. 

Wanting to taste Hiroo on his tongue again, he opened his mouth and let his fangs sink, humming contently when he felt the rush of Hiroo’s blood flow through his mouth, tasting the unmistakable sweetness of Hiroo’s love and devotion towards him, spiked up by traces of unmistakable lust and need. 

He felt Hiroo’s hand come up to his hair, long fingers wounding through ash grey strands, his name a breathless whisper as it fell through parted lips, “Eita.” 

He sucked harder, and was delighted when he was answered by a pleasured moan coming from his lover’s mouth.

Eita’s hand snaked to Hiroo’s front to grasp his once again hardening cock in his hands, stroking it in a painfully slow manner making Hiroo impatiently thrust up into his hand. 

He removes his fangs and chuckles at his lover, crimson eyes hungrily trailing the blood slowly spilling from the open wounds caused by his fangs. 

He licked them away, tongue following the path up to the slightly gaping wound and harshly sucking at the same time that he positioned Hiroo’s cock in his hole and sank down on it. 

For days, Eita and Hiroo stayed locked up in their shared chambers, catching up on lost time and reacquainting themselves with the feel and taste of each other on each available surface. 

Not that they forgot. Eita would never forget the way Hiroo tasted, the way he looks, broken and desperate and wanton as Eita rides him painfully slow, hips rolling in an enticing way while Hiroo lies down staring up at him, his fingers digging into his skin and forming bruises as he struggled not to thrust up. 

Eita would never forget the feeling of being with Hiroo. In sexual intimacy or lazy days spent lying down on the bed simply basking in the presence of the other. Eita would never forget his kisses and his touches, the natural color of his eyes, greyish blue, shining with adoration as they stared at his chocolate brown ones. 

Eita would never forget just how good Hiroo could break him apart and put him back together, his fingers skilled in mapping out the contours of Eita’s skin with the familiarity that spans decades of togetherness. 

Eita’s eyes watered as Hiroo gripped his hips tightly to prevent him from moving. He threw his head back against his lover’s shoulders as he keened, arching his back to press his chest closer to Hiroo’s dextrous hands and encourage more of his ministrations. 

“K-kouji, p-please,  _ hah,  _ p-please.” He muttered, voice rough and broken from all the moaning and screaming and cock-sucking he had been doing. 

Hiroo pulled on his nipple with his free hand while the other stayed on Eita’s hips to restrain him, “Hmm? Please what?” 

Eita’s cock was painfully hard against his stomach, and ever since they woke up about two to three hours ago, Hiroo hadn’t let him cum once even if the other vampire already did, filling him up twice. 

“P-please, let me cum.” 

Hiroo hummed thoughtfully and Eita sighed in relief when he felt the ring on his cock removed. 

“Go on, then.” Hiroo said, and Eita started to move his hips again, fucking himself desperately on his lover’s cock to chase his orgasm.

Even this, Eita never forgets. 

The building pleasure in his stomach as he neared the height of his pleasure, the bulge of Hiroo’s cock in his stomach when he pressed his palm against it pulling out moans from both of them, the addictive and euphoric feeling of Hiroo’s fangs sinking into his shoulder to drink his blood and the orgasmic bliss as they came in unison. 

Eita slumped against Hiroo’s chest from the exhaustion while his lover licked away the traces of blood that marred his skin when he drank. 

Hiroo carefully laid him down on the bed as he stood up and went to get a wet towel to clean themselves with.

Eita hummed appreciatively at the careful hands wiping him, at the soft and gentle kisses pressed at every available patch of skin it could find, leaving traces of adoration in its wake as Hiroo’s lips finally met Eita’s once again.

Hiroo set the towel aside and laid down beside Eita, pulling the other close to him and pressing a kiss on his bare shoulder as he wrapped the soft satin blanket around their naked frames.

And finally Eita would never forget this, the warmth and peace that surrounded them when they lie down together on the large bed they shared for the past years, skin pressed against skin, hands finding each other and intertwining, lips pressing against lips as they whispered their mutual love and adoration in the comfortable silence that settled between them. 


End file.
